Just Another Meeting
by yaoimoonlighter
Summary: ivan and matthew are the only ones left after a meeting. what will they do:? and what does the russian want? its a smut rp between me and my friend. i was ivan


"Matevy…." Ivan muttered, holding the small Canadian close, startling him with the sudden closeness, just seconds after the last person left the meeting.

"Eep!" squeaked Matthew, as he turned around to look at the tall Russian. "I-ivan, you surprised me. ..." .." Matthew mumbled as he looked to the floor.

Ivan smirked as he sat next to Matthew, playing with a strand of his hair, watching the Canadian's curl twitch on the other side of his head.

"What's wrong da? "A strong finger gently forced Matthew's face upwards.

"N-nothing…I –I just wasn't expecting to see you…." Matthew muttered, averting his gaze.

Ivan's smirk grew as he flicked the curl. "Now what does THIS mean?" he watched in amusement as it twitched after it was let go.

"I-it means th-that i-i…i-its's m-my s-sensitive…a-ah…area." Matthew moaned quietly as he tried to break away from Ivan's taunting hands.

"sensitive area?" Ivan's smirk grew to a full blown smile as he drug Matthew into his arms so he couldn't get away.  
"explain 'sensitive' matevy." Ivan whispered, catching the soft curl between his teeth and giving the boy's lips in a fleeting kiss.

"i-ivan!"gasped Matthew as he jumped as moaned.

"I-its s-sensitive …-b-because it makes m-me so…ohhh…" he moaned again as e gritted his teeth and tried to pull away.

Ivan pulled the curl again, pressing the smaller against the table, pressing his lips to the other s as he ran his hands through the smaller's hair being sure to touch the curl as much as he could.

Matthew groaned and moaned into the kiss, squirming under the taller nation. He tried not to whimper, but fail as his curl was being harassed violently.

Ivan groaned as Matthew squirmed under him, their lips crashed together as he shifted so Matthew was pressed into the table, his legs on either side of him, and he slipped his lips down his cheek, suckling on his neck and letting his hand slip down and massage his growing bulge, while the other hand slipped under this head, cushioning his head as he assaulted several of the spots built to make Matthew scream in pleasure at once.

Matthew moaned loudly and thrust his hips into the massaging hand with force. "a-ahh. Ivan, p-please! Mm, p-pleaaaaaase! D-don't tease!"

Ivan felt Matthew thrust upwards into his hand and groaned. He presses down harder and leaned forward, his voice husky.

If you wish da. But do not whine if I'm too rough." Ivan un-buttoned Matthew's pants and within a moment they were on the floor, and Ivan's lips were at his stomach, kissing and licking as he rid Matthew of his underwear.

Matthew moaned and nodded, his skinny fingers curling into tight fists as he tried no tot whine. "Ivaaaaan! Please, please, j-just…please" he moaned as he thrust his hips forwards again.

Ivan smirked and his lips trailed downwards, taking him in full and started to suck, using his hand to keep Matthew's hips down.

"Ohhh…Ivan!" Matthew moaned, and bit his lip. He moaned loudly and tried not to scream. He whimpered again, whispering Ivan's name over and over.

Ivan sucked harder, tweaking Matthew's nipples with the hand he has originally used to cushion the smaller's head.

"Haah…Ivan, please…" he moaned, feeling the effects of the on-coming orgasm. He pulled Ivan's head from his leaking click, whimpering quietly.

"Ha-aah! I c-cant cum n-now…" he moaned as he kissed Ivan gently.

"If you don't want to cum da, what do you want matevy?" Ivan muttered between kissed, willing himself not to take Matthew right now.

"I-I want you inside of me…now!" Matthew moaned as he licked and sucked on Ivan's neck, spreading his legs farther apart and layed back on the table "p-please, fuck me!"

Ivan's blood raced as he forced himself to grip the table, he grabbed Matthew and lifted him into his arms, kissing him as he grabbed Matthew's boxers and pants and raced to his room, thankful no one was outside the hall. He pressed his back against the door, roughly kissing Matthew and trying to unbutton his shirt, finally getting inside he dropped Matthew's pants and boxers and shut the door with his foot, finally slamming Matthew onto the bed, biting his neck harshly and climbing on top of Matthew. He finally came back up, kissing the boy's lips over and over, speaking between harsh kisses. "Help…ngh... me ….mmmmhmm..With..nah…..my clothes?" ivan murmured, clawing the boy's soft chest.

Matthew unbuttoned Ivan's pants and tried not to stare at the large erection in front of him. "um, a-are you sure that will…fit?" he asked timidly as he blushed fiercely.

"da." Ivan smirked. "but I know you will be quite…snug…." He ran a finger up Matthew's chest and kissed his throat, becoming inpatient and starting to work on his own shirt, pulling it off and straddling the smaller boy, looking over him hungrily.

Matthew whimpered, spreading his legs further apart. He grabbed one of Ivan's wrists, putting three of the long digits into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers tenderly, licking them with an open mouth to show Ivan his small pink tongue.

Ivan smirked and pulled his hand out of Matthew's mouth, hesitating as he saw the small pink tongue flick pout, he decided to let Matthew suckle , reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube, he popped the cap with one hand and fumbled with the secondary cap.

Matthew giggled, letting go of Ivan's hand as he took the lube out of his lover's hands. He slowly opened the secondary cap, squeezing some gel into one of his hands, Matthew ten leaned forward, spreading the lube into Ivan pulsing cock with his innocent, slowly moving hands.

Ivan groaned and leaned forward setting his head on Matthew, gasping as his small hands pumped him slowly.

"you….ah! your hands feel so good! A-are you sure you're …ngh! A-as innocent as you s-seeeeem!" Ivan groaned and found himself thrusting into the small fingers above his member, moaning at the feeling of his lover part being pulled so slowly by such innocent fingers

Matthew looked at Ivan with wide, innocent eyes and blushed deeply, moving his hands faster on Ivan's hard erection. He looked down and licked his lips, thinking deeply. Matthew lowered his head slowly, and flicked his small tongue against the head of Ivan's large cock. He knew his breath would tickle Ivan but spoke anyways "I-I can't fit you in-into my mouth, b-but I can still lick you…." He blushed deeply but licked the cock again.

Ivan threw his head back and groaned deeply. "MMATEVY!" Ivan clutched Matthew's shoulders and panted, barely holding himself upright and he watched the small Canadian run his tongue up and down his member.

"Ivan…." Matthew blushed deeply and closed his eyes tightly as he put his small mouth over Ivan's cock timidly. He tried not to bite or choke on the overly huge cock in his mouth, and moaned deeply, bobbin his head up and down. He licked the tip again and he reached the top hen put his hot mouth on the now leaking cock before him.

Ivan nearly screamed as he felt Matthew try to take him in whole. He griped the Canadian's shoulders harshly sliding his hands down to Matthew's and pressing down, moaning too wildly to try to tell him that he wasn't holding him tight enough. He screamed again, salty pre-sum leaking into the smaller's mouth.

He finally managed to mush Matthew's lips off his cock shaking and pulling Matthew's lips to his own kissing him harshly as he scratched Matthew's back and shoved the smaller into the silk sheets, his small head landing on the soft, feathery pillows. Ivan panted wildly as he gripped Matthew's thin shoulders, all that was left of his self control gone.

"matevy…be one with Russia?" he muttered, his words breathed in his native tongue as a moistened finger slipped into Matthew's tight entrance

Matthew moaned deeply, "y-yes! Ohhh, yes, please…please fuck me Ivan!" he tossed his head from side to side, moaning so loudly that he was sure others could hear him.

"ivan…ivaaaaaan….h-haaaaaah! Ivan!" he whimpered Russia's name over and over, thrusting his hips down, forcing the digit to go deeper in him.

Ivan slipped I a second digit, thankful for soundproof walls, and scissored the fingers, listening to the sounds of Matthew's screams.

Matthew screamed a bit as he bit his lip, whimpering and moaning as he thrust his hips downward. "Ivan, faster, please!" he moaned loudly, going insane with the need to release, but he still wanted Ivan inside of him, BADLY.

Ivan could barely contain himself as he slipped his third finger into Matthew, searching for the place that would make him see stars. He finally found it, watching as Matthew screamed.

"Matthew was extremely happy that the walls were sound proof as he screamed his lover's name, thrusting his hips down yet again, making the fingers hit his sweet spot for a second time. He shivered and groaned, loosing is mind with want and need, trying not to bite off his lip.

Ian slipped his fingers out of Matthew and lined himself up muttering in Russian. "You ready matevy?"

Matthew nodded his head, his cheeks turning 5 different shades of red when he realized what was going on. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, bending his knees and having his legs spread at a delicious distance that gave Ivan a beautiful view of what he was soon going to fill.

Ivan started to push himself into the smaller child's thighs, gasping and groaning as he realized EXACTLY how tight Matthew was going to be.

Matthew took some of the sheets into his mouth and bit them instead of his tongue. He involuntarily squeezed his already tight walls around Ivan's member harshly, moaning, whimpering, and groaning as tears started to form in his eyes, but he still trusted his hips into Ivan's cock, with a good amount of force.

Ivan gripped Matthew's hips, holding him still as he steadily pushed himself into the tight walls, groaning deeply.

Matthew moaned again, and then started thrusting his hips back and forth. "p-please, Ivan, move f-faster!" he whimpered, as the tears fell downs his cheeks and he squeezed his muscles around Ivan yet again, blushing darkly.

Ivan moaned and held Matthew's hips, trying desperately to make this as non-painful a s possible, as he slipped out an started back in, starting a rhythm.

"ah!"Matthew moaned loudly as he squeezed his muscles again, but this time he stopped himself from hurting Ivan,"i-ivan!th-that feels so g-good!" he almost screamed as Ivan managed to find his soft spot again.

"please, please, go deeper, faster! Ooh please! Deeper, faster, harder"! He moaned loudly as his cheeks turned even darker.

Ivan started to comply, his member traveling deeper into Matthew's tight passage, putting some force into his thrusts

Matthew moaned deeply and started saying Russia's name over and over like a chant.

"Ivan…ivaaaan, ooh…hmmmmm Ivan~… i-ican….I-I can't….h-hold on much longer..ah….haaaaa!" he nearly screamed as his pre-cum streamed down his rock-hard cock. Ivan game up on gentleness as he tilted Matthew's hips forwards, gripping his thighs and thrusting in hard, allowing Matthew to feel exactly how good Ivan wanted to make him feel. Ivan felt his own cum coming, and started to pump Matthew thrusting wildly and murmuring in Russian.

"matevy…cum for me….please…let me see you cum!" Ivan growled, biting Matthew's neck and attacking it with harsh kisses and nipps.

Matthew screamed as loudly as he could, moaning and whimpering loudly as well. "I- Ivan!" screamed Matthew as he came roughly into Ivan's hand, panting heavily.

Ivan groaned as he followed, coming harshly into the smaller's tight heat. He panted for a while and sighed, pulling out and pulling Matthew into his arms. "I love you matevy…" he said, placing a soft kiss on the smaller's lips and cuddling him closely.


End file.
